Watching Her Sleep
by lizziebeam17
Summary: Mikayla loved watching Mitchie sleep. Mitchie/Mikayla; Demi/Selena. One-shot. FEMSLASH.


**Title:** Watching Her Sleep  
**Rating:** PG  
**Length** 618 words  
**Genre:** General/Romance  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mitchie or Mikayla. They belong to "Camp Rock" and "Hannah Montana", respectively.  
**Note:** I'm not good with coming up with titles for my stories, so if you've got a better suggestion, PLEASE let me know. :) I wrote this story within about an hour. I think it's pretty good, but just let me know if you like it. I'm hoping to write another one very soon.

* * *

Mikayla loved watching Mitchie sleep.

She remembered the sleepovers they'd have as children, how they'd been so determined to stay up all night because it would've been such an amazing feat for two eight-year-olds. As hard as they tried, however, it never happened. Diana or Mandy would shoo them off to bed by nine o'clock, at the latest, and though they tried their hardest to stay up later, all the energy they'd used that day would soon have them knocked out in their sleeping bags on the floor.

As they grew older, sleeping bags become less necessary. Mikayla watched Mitchie blossom from an insecure, unsure little girl into a stunningly beautiful young woman. They became closer and closer, more physically affectionate. When Mitchie stayed the night, she began to share Mikayla's queen-sized bed, which Mandy had finally agreed to when Mikayla turned thirteen.

Sharing a bed -- sharing everything, for that matter -- was the most natural thing in the world for the two of them. They'd sit across from each other and talk about everything, joking and laughing all night long. Eventually, they would crash -- though sometimes not until the wee hours of the morning. Mikayla was always the first one asleep.

This particular morning, Mikayla woke up with one of Mitchie's arms flung across her waist. The young rockstar was sleeping on her stomach, her face facing Mikayla, her lips slightly parted. She looked so peaceful.

Wiggling closer to Mitchie's warm body, Mikayla banished all thoughts of the day of work to come. PPP was going fantastically, and she was glad to have Mitchie with her all day and all night. But for most of that time, she was sharing Mitchie with the cast and crew. Here, in their shared hotel room, in their shared, king-sized bed, it was different. Mitchie almost looked like the little girl Mikayla had met nine years ago. She looked absolutely innocent.

Mikayla examined Mitchie's face, committing every miniscule line to memory. She wanted to stay like this, with Mitchie, for the rest of her life. She reached out slowly, and with the very tip of her index finger, traced the gentle arch of Mitchie's left eyebrow, holding her breath.

Luckily, Mitchie didn't wake up. Mikayla didn't really expect her to. Mitchie is a heavy sleeper. In the past, Mikayla had thought it would be clever to wake Mitchie up by hitting a drum. A really big drum. After that, Mikayla learned to leave well enough alone -- the wrath of a grumpy Mitchie was not something she wanted to face again.

"Mitchie?" she whispered, moving her index finger down Mitchie's face to her cheek. She leaned in even closer to the young rockstar, so close that her breath warmed Mitchie's cheek.

Mitchie stirred a bit, her eyebrows furrowing. Sleepily, she murmured, "Hm?"

"I love you," Mikayla smiled. "I love you so much."

Mitchie eyes slitted open, and she smirked. "Love you too, Kayla," she slurred.

"Okay. Go back to sleep now."

"Mmkay," Mitchie breathed, shutting her eyes again. Mikayla shook her head a bit and gasped softly when she felt Mitchie's hold on her waist tighten. She looked up into Mitchie's serene face.

"Mitch...?"

"Sleep," Mitchie murmured. "Too early. Sleep." Mikayla shifted her gaze to the clock, but Mitchie leaned forward, pressing her forehead against Mikayla's and turning her gaze away from the digital clock.

"Okay," Mikayla agreed with a sigh, gently stroking Mitchie's cheek. "I'll sleep, Mitch."

"Good..." Mikayla watched with a smile on her lips as Mitchie floated back to dreamland. She closed her own eyes and, carefully lifting her chin, she pressed her lips against Mitchie's. "Sweet dreams," she whispered, as she fell asleep again.

End.


End file.
